Conventional phased array RADAR apertures are generally formed by an array of RADAR elements that are secured to the perimeter frame structure of the assembly. These conventional phased array RADAR aperture structures are relatively small and the internal structural columns holding the electronics for the RADAR elements that form the entire aperture fit within the perimeter frame structure and are supported by the perimeter frame structure.
As the application of phased array RADAR systems have advanced, there have been needs for building phases array RADARs with very large apertures. These radar aperture assembly structures are so large that the internal structural columns for the RADAR elements cannot be built monolithically while spanning the full length of the RADAR aperture. The RADAR elements are constructed as several modular units that need to be connected linearly to span the full length of the RADAR aperture. However, building multiple smaller perimeter frames within the RADAR aperture structure to secure each RADAR element is not desirable because such structure would introduce structural seams within the aperture assembly that would interfere with the proper operation of the phased array RADAR.
Therefore, there is a need for connecting the RADAR elements without structural seams that would enable assembling the RADAR elements into a large phased array RADAR aperture structure.